Numb
by Hachka
Summary: Lors de mon dernier souffle, je sais que tu seras derrière moi, car j'ai vécu ma vie dans ton ombre. Une marionnette qui n'a jamais osé briser ses fils. Et aujourd'hui, alors que la mort rôde, je me demande comment aurait été ma vie si j'avais osé...


**Titre:** Numb

**Genre** **: **Angst

**Rating** **:** NC-15 (Principalement pour l'ambiance malsaine)

**Pairing** **:** Draco/Lucius

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Bêta Lectrice : **Chaussette

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour ceux qui suivent un peu mon travail, **cet OS est dans le même esprit que "Scar"**. Pas de slash mais une ambiance malsaine à couper au couteau. Il est tiré de la chanson éponyme de** Linkin Park**, dont les paroles et un essai de traduction sont disponibles à la fin.

* * *

**Numb**

* * *

Lorsque tu pousses la porte de ma chambre, je n'ai même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils le sont restés toute la nuit. Mes yeux ternes et sans vie ont fixé le plafond pendant des heures, anesthésiés.

Tu te penches vers moi et ton parfum fort emplit mes narines. Eau de Cologne. Je devine à peine ton visage dans l'obscurité.

- Draco.

On dit parfois que la voix est le reflet de l'âme. Cela n'a jamais été plus vrai qu'avec toi. Ta voix est douce comme de la soie, elle enveloppe pour attirer plus facilement sous ta coupe, mais tes mots tranchent comme le rasoir. Je tremble. Tu t'en es rendu compte.

- Il est l'heure mon fils.

Comme un automate, je repousse les couvertures et pose les pieds par terre. Le sol est gelé. Cette maison est glaciale de toute façon. Le marbre est froid, impersonnel. Les meubles sont lustrés mais ne servent jamais. Les rares décorations florales ne sont là que pour impressionner les invités. Le manoir est un musée, chargé uniquement de hurler notre opulence à la face du monde.

Je hais ce manoir.

Un frisson me parcours l'échine et mes bras viennent entourer mon torse.

Tu es devant mon armoire, celle qui renferme mes innombrables tenues « de soirée ». J'ai envie de vomir. Je ne veux pas porter une tenue qui me mettra en valeur. Peut-être que si j'apparais terne, on me laissera enfin tranquille.

Je me lève lentement et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Le bruit de mes pieds nus résonne désagréablement dans la pièce. Je n'ose pas tourner la tête. Je sais que tu m'observes, la tête légèrement penchée et la moitié du visage cachée par tes longs cheveux fins. Je sais que tu arbores cette expression de glaciale indifférence.

Pendant toute mon enfance, le seul but que je m'étais fixé était de te ressembler. Je mettais tout mon cœur à l'ouvrage car, les seuls brefs moment où tu m'as montré de la fierté était lorsque je me comportais comme un vrai Malfoy.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. La fierté n'a rien à voir avec l'amour.

J'ai la main posée sur la poignée de la porte mais je n'ose pas la tourner. Ton souffle chaud caresse mon cou.

- Je... Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, je lâche dans un souffle.

- Non.

Évidemment.

Ta main embrasse la mienne et la tourne avec délicatesse. Nos peaux ont exactement la même couleur. Nos doigts ont presque la même longueur, et pourtant je me sens si petit.

Tu me pousses dans la salle de bain. Le marbre blanc m'aveugle. Les miroirs nous reflètent sans fin. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Tu me guides au centre de la pièce. Je peux me voir sous tous les angles. Je me crispe. La suite va être douloureuse.

Je fais passer ma chemise de nuit par-dessus ma tête et la laisse tomber au sol. Je hais cette chemise de nuit. Elle gratte, elle me gêne la nuit et j'ai sans cesse l'impression d'être nu tellement elle est légère. Mais le code des Malfoy stipule que je dois porter ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Tes yeux n'ont pas cillé. Tu m'observes sans broncher. Cherchant les petites imperfections qui altèrent ton « œuvre d'art ». Ta bouche se tort légèrement. Je ne suis pas parfait.

Puis tu finis par t'avancer jusqu'à ce que nos poitrines se touchent presque. C'est une part du rituel. Le tissu fin de ta robe effleure ma peau nue. Je frissonne. Encore.

Ta main caresse mon menton, passant sur les aspérités invisibles à l'œil nu. Je ferme les yeux.

J'avais cinq ans lorsque j'ai compris que mon corps ne m'appartenait pas mais qu'il était la toile vierge des envies de mon père. Comme tous les enfants de cet âge j'avais voulu faire quelque chose d'excitant et en même temps de monstrueusement dangereux aux yeux des adultes. J'avais descendu la rampe des escaliers principaux en glissant la tête la première. Je m'était fracturé le menton contre la queue du dragon qui en gardait la base. Un médicomage en avait pris soin et la blessure avait été vite oubliée. Sauf pour toi. En rentrant de Sainte Mangouste j'ai lu dans tes yeux l'envie de me frapper. De me punir d'avoir blessé ce corps. Mais ta punition fut beaucoup plus perverse et vicieuse.

Tu m'avais convoqué dans ton bureau et proposé une tasse de thé. J'avais accepté avec enthousiasme, persuadé que Mère avait trouvé le moyen de te faire oublier ta colère à mon égard. Mais le soir même, dès que mes yeux se fermèrent, d'horribles cauchemars m'assaillirent. Dans chacun d'eux mon corps subissait blessure sur blessure et je me rappelle m'être réveillé en pleurant, hystérique. La punition dura deux semaines.

Tes mains remontent et passent dans mes cheveux. Là-aussi j'ai des cicatrices qui te dérangent. La deuxième fois que je me suis sérieusement blessé, je n'ai pas osé le dire aux grandes personnes. Je m'étais contenté de laver le sang qui dégoulinait des deux plaies décorant mon crâne. Le lendemain elle s'étaient infectées et le médicomage ne put rien faire pour faire disparaître les cicatrices. Depuis, mes cheveux sont plaqués au gel sur mon crâne. Camoufler en attirant l'attention. Très digne d'un Malfoy.

Tes ongles accrochent un nœud. Je gémis malgré moi. Je sens ton souffle chaud contre mon visage. Je n'ai pas la force de lutter. Pas aujourd'hui.

Les mains inquisitrices descendent dans mon cou. Tu pourrais m'étrangler, je ne ferai même pas un geste pour t'en empêcher.

Mes épaules, mon torse imberbe. Je sens à ton toucher que tu apprécies cette partie de mon corps. Mais les mains s'arrêtent soudainement pour enserrer mon bras droit. Tu tires brusquement dessus et mes yeux se rouvrent instinctivement. Tu examines attentivement la fine cicatrice résultant de mon arrogance. Cela fait plus d'un an que Pomfresh l'a guérie et elle est devenu tellement fine qu'il faut se pencher dessus pour la discerner. Un sourire sans joie déforme mes lèvres. Tu n'as jamais digéré le fait que l'hippogriffe responsable se soit échappé.

Tes yeux sont plissés dans un rictus d'extrême concentration. Ma respiration erratique se répercute sur les murs.

Après quelques minutes, tu laisses retomber mon bras. Il cogne mollement contre mon flan.

Tes doigts dessinent mes côtes, une par une. Ça chatouille. Mes doigts de pieds se contractent et mes poils se dressent sur mes bras.

Puis tes mains passent dans le creux de mon dos, descendent sur le haut de mes fesses. Peut-être que si c'étaient des mains de fille j'aurais trouvé la caresse agréable, voire excitante, mais tes mains fermes et froides me donnent envie de vomir.

Je suis né avec une déformation grave. Vu que mes parents étaient cousins, ce n'est pas très étonnant. À se demander comment les Sang-Purs ne sont pas tous fous ou malades.

Je serre les dents.

Ma mère m'a raconté que, lorsque je suis sorti de son ventre, j'avais une queue. Un petit bout de cartilage qui dépassait de mon coccyx. Les moldus appellent ça une structure vestigiale. Les sorciers ne l'appellent pas. Ils nomment l'enfant Sang-Mêlé magique, c'est tout. Tu as cru que Mère t'avait trompé avec une répugnante créature magique et as voulu nous tuer tous les deux. Seuls mes yeux gris et mes cheveux blonds t'ont arrêté.

Tes ongles tracent des lignes de feu dans mon dos. Comme sur mon menton, la blessure n'est visible qu'au toucher. Tu as simplement pris ta dague et as coupé ma queue. Le cartilage n'a jamais repoussé mais tes doigts sentent encore la protubérance.

Ton doigt appuie sur un point bien précis et je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur. Tes yeux s'assombrissent et tes mains s'écartent. J'entretiens l'espoir que l'examen est complet mais une petite voix cynique dans ma tête s'amuse à me rappeler que le pire est à venir.

J'avais douze ans lorsque j'ai commencé à prendre conscience des besoins de mon corps. J'ai eu mon premier rêve à tendance sexuelle ainsi que ma première érection matinale à la fin de ma première année à Poudlard mais je n'ai pas vraiment su quoi en faire. Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais rentré chez moi pour les vacances scolaires et j'ai trouvé le courage de t'en parler. À cette époque, j'ai été incapable de déchiffrer ton visage, mais aujourd'hui, je pense que c'était de l'agacement que tu exprimais. L'agacement de celui qui voit quelque chose perturber son projet. Tu m'as expliqué que mon érection était une manifestation de ma faiblesse et que je ne devais jamais y toucher.

Tes mains froides contournement mes hanches pour se retrouver sur mon bas-ventre. Mes poils pubiens ont poussé depuis ton dernier contrôle.

Pourtant, comme tous les pré-adolescents à fleur de peau, j'ai fini par en parler avec mes camarades de dortoir, évoquer des fantasmes flous et s'interroger sur la sensation qui grandissait dans mon bas-ventre. Mais là où les autres parlaient de masturbation, je n'osais rien dire. Les discussions sur le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient à se toucher intimement me mettaient profondément mal à l'aise. Dans ma confusion, j'ai voulu t'en parler, comprendre pourquoi un acte donnant du plaisir m'était interdit.

Ce jour-là, tu étais de mauvaise humeur mais je ne l'avais pas remarqué. J'avais treize ans et je me comportais comme un gamin arrogant à qui rien n'est jamais refusé parce que c'était l'image que tu donnais en public. Parce que c'était ce que tu attendais de moi. J'avais relevé le menton d'un air fier et je t'avais demandé agressivement pourquoi un Malfoy ne pouvait pas « s'astiquer la baguette ». Tu t'étais levé avec humeur mais je n'avais pas reculé d'un pouce. « Tous les autres font ça et ils prennent leur pied » j'avais continué. Je voulais te choquer. Je voulais comprendre. Mais tu as toujours préféré prendre le taureau par les cornes lorsqu'il s'agissait du nom des Malfoy. D'un sort tu m'avais déshabillé et tu avais agrippé mon sexe flasque. Tu l'avais malaxé sans délicatesse et je t'avais crié d'arrêter, que ça faisait mal. Et, en me regardant dans les yeux, tu avais martelé que les Malfoy étaient au-dessus de ces jeux dépravés et que mon sperme servirait uniquement à concevoir un héritier. La lignée avant tout.

Le sexe d'un homme peut continuer de pousser jusqu'à 22 ans. Un adolescent de quinze ans en pleine possession de ses moyens peut avoir jusqu'à 4 érections par jour. Les testicules sécrètent des hormones qui nous font nous sentir supérieurs aux femmes. Ces même hormones nous aident à nous affirmer en temps que mâle indépendant en état de procréer. Le corps humain est une machine gouvernée par l'instinct. Je n'ai aucun problème de ce côté-là.

Ta main gauche soupèse mes bourses tandis que la droite étire la peau de mon pénis. Mesure à vue d'œil. J'ai l'impression d'être de la viande.

Je suis encore capable de bander. Suffisamment pour ne pas attirer l'attention de mes camarades de chambre. Mais je n'ai plus jamais ressenti de désir après ce jour-là. Je ne suis qu'un objet sans âme dont tu lisses les contours pour le rendre le plus parfait possible. Une statue de marbre créée pour te ressembler trait pour trait.

Je suis si fatigué.

Mes genoux ont envie de céder mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'effondrer. Ce serait indigne d'un Malfoy.

Tu sors ta baguette et me jette toute une flopée de sorts pour camoufler les imperfections de ma peau, les cernes sous mes yeux, faire briller mes cheveux, dissimuler les ombres sur mon visage, et plusieurs autres que je ne fais même pas l'effort de comprendre.

- Douche-toi et habille-toi. Le petit-déjeuner sera servi dans un quart d'heure.

••⁞••

Je me tiens devant la porte de la salle de réception. Je n'ai pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que je suis magnifique. Tu as évidemment choisi la robe qui me met le mieux en valeur. Tu te places derrière moi et poses les mains sur mes épaules. Dans quelques instants je vais être présenté au nouvellement ressuscité Lord Voldemort en temps que l'héritier Malfoy.

Bizarrement, ça me rappelle un épisode de mon enfance. Je devais avoir au plus six ans et Mère avait voulu me présenter à des aristocrates étrangers. Ce jour-là j'avais persuadé mon elfe de maison de me fabriquer un costume de pirate. La lady m'avait gentiment demandé pourquoi je voulais être un pirate et je lui avais répondu que j'en avais marre d'être un Lord. Mère m'avait immédiatement expédié dans ma chambre.

Un autre souvenir prend sa place. Celui de parrain Snape laissant échapper après un beau verre de vin que le « bâtard Potter » est aussi pourri-gâté que son père puisqu'il a été nécessaire que quelqu'un lui apporte sa lettre d'inscription à Poudlard. S'en étaient suivi un flot continu d'insultes et de lamentation jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur le sofa. Le même soir tu m'avais expliqué qu'il était nécessaire que je devienne ami avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu car il était important de garder ses amis proches, et ses ennemis encore plus.

On raconte que dans les instants précédant la mort, toute sa vie défile en accéléré. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que tes victimes ne connaissent qu'une peur paralysante avant de rendre l'âme. Pourtant, mes souvenirs ne cessent d'affluer. Brefs, éclatants, disparates.

Le Poudlard Express. Ma main tendue avec un sourire arrogant et son air méprisant lorsqu'il refuse. Pour un Weasley, un sous-sorcier. Son syndrome du Sauveur. Les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore. Ceux furieux de Snape. Les Sang-de-Bourbe répugnants. Les gamins sans aucune manière. Le duel qui n'a jamais eu lieu. Les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit. Me coucher à l'heure que je veux. Manger ce que je veux. T'oublier pendant de longs jours.

Puis l'amertume. L'honneur bafoué. Les points gagnés en fin de première année qui propulsent Gryffondor à la première place.

Ton visage encore. Tes sourcils froncés devant mon bulletin de notes. Ta déception. Ma haine pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe Je-Sais-Tout.

Poudlard de nouveau. Les joues rouges de Pansy. Notre duel devant Snape et Lockart. Le choc du fourchelangue. Ses yeux verts. Les insultes échangées. L'excitation du moment. Les Sang-de-Bourbe qui tombent comme des mouches. Le sourire éclatant de McGonagall à l'annonce du retour au calme.

Ta fureur à la libération de Dobby. Des cauchemars, encore. Car tu avais besoin d'un bouc-émissaire. Le goût amer dans ma bouche.

Le froid des Détraqueurs. Des insultes, encore. Le tourner en ridicule pour oublier mon mal-être. Le vif d'or qui me vole sans cesse sous le nez. La loyauté de Weasley et Granger à son égard. Jalousie. Les répliques cinglantes de mon parrain. Mes rêves de liberté. Ma peur inavouée lorsque Sirius Black rôdait dehors.

L'air lourd au manoir. Ton sourire conspirateur. Son air extasié à la Coupe du Monde. Ses amis toujours avec lui. Son air perdu et fragile lorsque son nom est sorti de la Coupe de Feu. L'inquiétude de ses amis. L'adrénaline de la Première Tâche. Ton excitation. Mon sentiment que quelque chose se tramait. Son visage qui perd les rondeurs de l'enfance. Les regards en coin. L'ambiance électrique. Weasley qui retourne à ses côtés malgré sa jalousie. La mienne qui menace de m'étouffer. Des insultes, des coups bas. Sa mâchoire qui se serre d'une manière virile. L'eau qui dégouline de ses cheveux. L'euphorie des Gryffondors qui s'entend dans tout le château. Le labyrinthe. L'attente. Le nœud dans ma poitrine. Pansy qui me serre la main à l'écraser. Le corps sans vie de Diggory. La danse de joie de Pansy. L'effroi qui me submerge. Ton sourire cruel. Tes bras qui se referment sur moi et les mots qui sonnent comme un glas : « Notre Seigneur est revenu ».

Et là, devant cette porte, alors que je sais pertinemment que je ne serai peut-être plus là demain matin, une question idiote me taraude.

Qu'aurait été ma vie s'il avait simplement pris ma main ?

••⁞••

******I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

Je suis fatigué d'être ce que tu veux que je sois

******Feeling so faithless lost under the surface**

J'ai perdu toute confiance, je suis perdu sous la surface

******I don't know what you're expecting of me**

Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi

******Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

Sous la pression de marcher dans tes pas

******(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

(Emporté par le courant, juste emporté par le courant)

******Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

Chaque décision que je prend est une nouvelle erreur à tes yeux

******(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

(Emporté par le courant, juste emporté par le courant)

******[Chorus]**

******I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

Je suis devenu si engourdi que je ne peux plus te sentir

******Become so tired so much more aware**

Devenu si fatigué, et pourtant tellement plus conscient

******I'm becoming this all I want to do**

C'est ce que je suis en train de devenir, tout ce que je veux

******Is be more like me and be less like you**

C'est être plus comme moi et moins comme toi

******Can't you see that you're smothering me**

Ne vois-tu pas que tu m'étouffes

******Holding too tightly afraid to lose control**

A tenir d'une main trop ferme, effrayé de perdre le contrôle

******Cause everything that you thought I would be**

Parce que tout ce que tu pensais que je deviendrais

******Has fallen apart right in front of you**

S'est effondré juste à tes pieds

******(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

(Emporté par le courant, juste emporté par le courant)

******Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

Chaque décision que je prend est une nouvelle erreur à tes yeux

******(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

(Emporté par le courant, juste emporté par le courant)

******And every second I waste is more than I can take**

Et chaque seconde que je gaspille est plus que je ne peux encaisser

******[Chorus]**

******And I know**

Et je sais

******I may end up failing too**

Que je pourrais finir par te décevoir

******But I know**

Mais je sais

******You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**

Que tu étais tout comme moi avec quelqu'un d'autre que tu décevais

******[Chorus]**

******I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

Je suis devenu si engourdi que je ne peux plus te sentir

******Is everything what you want me to be**

C'est tout ce que tu veux que je sois

******I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

Je suis devenu si engourdi que je ne peux plus te sentir

******Is everything what you want me to be**

C'est tout ce que tu veux que je sois

••⁞••

**Note de l'auteur qui adore raconter sa vie :** Cette semaine, j'accompagne une copine qui, pour se faire de l'argent, joue de la flûte traversière dans les rues de Bayonne. Et bien figurez-vous que c'est exactement comme pour une fanfiction : la majorité des gens passent sans donner, certains ne jettent même pas un coup d'œil, d'autres félicitent et lèvent le pouce. Et même si, à la fin, on ne récupère pas beaucoup, c'est toujours le même plaisir en comptant les gains de la journée.

Méditez, méditez (vous petits lecteurs anonymes ^^)...


End file.
